Episode 45 (Another Knight Adventure)
Plot When a dragon took a charging unit the guppies must retrieve it before everyone runs out of energy and falls asleep. Trivia Like in Friendship Day Journey and Knight Adventure Oona and Nonny appear without dialogue Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Tabitha St Germain as Juan # Shannon Chan Kent as Squire Marianna/Charlotte # Jessica Dicicco as Squire Nick # Kate Micucci as Squire Sally # Wyatt Griswold as Squire Robin Oona and Nonny have no lines in this episode but they're seen gasping when the Squires fall asleep Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies and the Squires on their horses.) * Zach: "Thanks for inviting us to the kingdom." * Leah: "Yeah thanks a lot." * Molly: "Your most welcome." * Squire Sally: "Guys look.The drawbridge is going up." * Gil: "Hurry." (They went across the drawbridge.) * Molly: "That was fun.Wasn't it everybody.I used up all my wishes today on lots of fun we had." * Squire Sally: "Yes.Lots of fun.But all this fun as made me a little low." * Squire Nick: "We all felt the same." * Charlotte: "Let me guess.Tired are you." * Molly: "Not us." * Juan: "We have something to show you all.Follow us to the Village." (The guppies and the squires followed the Fairies to the Village of the Kingdom.) * Juan: "This is the charging unit." * Charlotte: "As you guys can see the charging unit helps villagers and knights if they're tired." * Juan: "But without the charging unit they just run out of energy and falls asleep." * Zach: "It sounds just like a fairytale Sleeping Beauty." * Leah: "Remember.An evil queen has put Sleeping Beauty under a sleeping spell that should wear out in a million years." * Zach: "But then the prince gave her a kiss and the spell wear out." * Leah: "And everyone lived happily ever after." * Gil: "That's the best fairytale ever." * Molly: "Let's go see that charging unit." (Suddenly a dragon appears.) * Goby: "What's that." * Deema: "A dragon.Run for your lives." (The dragon swooped down and took the charging unit off the ground.) * Glimmer: "Oh no." * Chloe: "The dragon took the charging unit." (One by one the villagers began to fall asleep.) * Squire Marianna: "Oh no the villagers are falling asleep." * Sauire Robin: "So am I." * Squire Nick: "This is a major disaster." * Squire Sally: "We got to get the charging unit back before we all fall asleep." * Zach: "Sounds like we've got a quest to get that charging unit back." * Leah: "Let's go." * Molly: "I can't wait.My heart is bright.Time to be a princess knight." (Molly instantly turns into the Princess Knight.) * Deema: "Now that's what I call a knight in shining armour." * Goby: "Wow she's great." * Gil: "She's not that great.She's the greatest adventurer ever.Including Zach and Leah." * Molly: "Alright guys.Follow me.Onward and Yonward." (The squires followed the guppies after the dragon.They soon came across a maze.) * Squire Marianna: "A maze." * Squire Nick: "Awesome." * Squire Sally: "Let's go." * Molly: "Squires wait." (But the squires went in the maze already.) * Squire Sally: "Which way now." * Squire Marianna: "I say we should go this way." * Squire Sally: "I suggest we go this way." * Squire Nick: "I say we go that way.C'mon." (The squires go to the third path.But They soon encounter a Venus flytrap.) * Squire Marianna: "Venus Flytrap." * Molly: "This way guys.Over here.To the first path." (After getting past the maze and the Venus Flytrap.) * Molly: "Nice work Squire Sally." * Zach: "You too Squire Nick." * Leah: "Well done Squire Marianna." * All: "Huh." * Gil: "Guys look." (Squire Marianna has fallen asleep.The Genies magically made a pillow appear.) * Molly: "Alright guys.On with our quest." * All: "Huzzah." (They swam off.They made it to the rocky cliffs.) * Gil: "We've totally got to stop that dragon and catch that charging unit." * Squire Nick: "How are we gonna get up there." * Molly: "Check it out guys.A pulley system." * Zach: "We saw one before." * Leah: "On our first adventure." * Squire Sally: "Let's go." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Guppy Scout FairyTales